sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Novo The Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Novo the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KniroAndTito3915 (talk) 01:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Solar: "I don't think ya have the guts to go into the Aetherium tournament and win a round or two.." hunches over, looking at him blankly, he then lightly whisked an invitation to some [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolariusFlare/RP_Battle_Tournament_Registry battle tournament that takes place in an airship...] continued. "Hell, I don't even think you can take on the Diamond Arena!" "Maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day." "Maybe even tonight." "It started last night, your opponent is my younger sister." You need to literally go to the Chat in order to fight. :T --Sol We're ready on this chat. --Sol Ok. And Thx for not yelling or attacking me. I just wanna help since you remind me of me when I first joined. There were a lot of problems and I fixed them, and now my character's name is quite known around the wiki. So if you need anything just ask. (Oh and when you message me add a signature so I can tell it's you, ok?). P.s. Try and message me on deviant art since I'll soon be leaving the wiki. I just need to delet some of my pages and add them somewhere else. --Sovash100 (let blue fire rain from the heavens) (talk) 21:24, July 14, 2014 (UTC) The tournament has moved to Black&White so I have all of my eggs in one basket, sorry! --Solar Think you're able to be Mobius' next in line hero? Prove it.. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:A_little_something_for_Novo_the_hedgehog.jpeg this is for you (Susanthehedgehog16 (talk) 20:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC)) Hiya I am back......Luffyvt (talk) 14:19, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Danke! :(Happy face brakes everytime i type it) Luffyvt (talk) 19:16, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Didnt see your "Welcome back" untill bnow Wikia isnt good at showing those in my inbox, thank's :)Luffyvt (talk) 13:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank's ^_^Luffyvt (talk) 12:39, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Novo, quick heads up. I know you are doing a reboot of your char and i know you like DBZ and Pokemon, however there might be a problem his his new design. I can't just use Goku's hairstyle becuz of copyrighting and tbh I love the designs done by SpyroBeil and Sovash100. They are unique, creative and appealing! Obviously the final decisions up to you, but i think that this design of your char is the best way to go. Lemme know what you decide. PS (My FC started out as a recolor of Sonic and Knuckles so trust me when i say that certain designs will catch some salt from other users, so keep this in mind with all your artwork :D) Joshua the Hedgehog Message Section. Message #1 These are two replies. 1: I am doing good, thank you for asking. And 2: You want to have an Arch Nemesis that has an entire Army at their Command fulled of Pokebots and other stuff. Hmm... Well, if you want to do this, you might wanna ask yourself 2 Questions: 1. Is my Character going to be able to withstand this Evil Army, and 2. Is the Evil Army going to be very powerful? If you answered to 1 and 2, then go nuts. If you answered to 1 but not 2, that might be a bit unfair, if you answered to 2 but not 1, its still gonna be unfair. If you didn't answer to both questions, then I suggest making a different concept for a Villian. But overall, allow me to make two examples: A 1 but not 2 Example is Sonic the Hedgehog has to face an entire Robotic Army ruled by Dr. Ivo Robotink, who which both Eggman and the Armies suck. A 1 and 2 Example would be Joshua the Hedgehog and his Army in an War against Dr. Adviso Metronia and their Army: The Keter Var Empire, now, Adviso Metronia would be perfect for an Arch Nemesis because: Both have Powerful Armies, Both have goals that quarrel with the other, and.... um... thats about it. :\. But yeah, thats basically my advice to you. Though, if it wasn't enough or it didn't help at all, then you might wanna ask someone else. XP. Anywho, have a good day (be sure to reply on my Wall) Message #2 N/A 'Fight Four of Wiki Rivals:' Novo has been pitted in the 4th fight against Axel the Hedgehog. Good luck to you. CajunCytex07 [Get ready for a shock!] (talk) 02:11, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Novo this is Brudikai222 owner of Axel the Hedgehog when you get the chance make sure to edit the fan character rivals thing so that our battle won't get cancled. That'd be dissapointing to all our fans lol. Greetings! You have been invited to the Anticytherian Circle 2016 Tournament! Please respond to my message wall if you want to accept or decline the invitation. If you want to register your character, post a comment on the blog with the preferred character or kindly include it in your invitation response. Thank you and have a good day from the Savage God, Yoshiya (Josh TH)! シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 14:59, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Ally? Can R. The Hedgehog be a ally still? -Luffyvt VictorLinear (talk) 02:25, November 29, 2017 (UTC)